Cowboys and Indians
by FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Raul and the Courier enjoy some roleplaying. kinkmeme prompt. M for sex and language.


For all the Raul fans that needed some kink.

Don't own Fallout, just a copy of the game.

* * *

So the young little courier thought she knew what she was asking for. Never once thinking that just being tough with decisions that involved guns and wit meant she was also durable in the sack. As far as he knew, she was never one to do anything as wild in bed as what she did outside of bed. How wrong he figured she was, but Raul wasn't going to tell her that, well...maybe just once.

He'd been sweet with her this whole time; holding her before and afterwards, pushing the sweaty hair out of her face when she got overworked. He was a ghoul, and he could go a lot longer than her, which is why he was still around and not some pile of bones in an unmarked grave...so…sometimes he'd give her a break; hovering over her while she gained her bearings in the heat of the moment.

Naturally it came as a bit of a shock when she asked if he wanted to see how far he could take her.

"You could even tie me up and see how you like that...make me the Indian and you the cowboy. Cowboy." She sure was something; too young for him, getting her rocks off with a crumbling old ghoul like himself, and suggesting a bit of role play on the side.

As if they didn't have things like survival to worry about.

He played off her offer with a sarcastic threat. She didn't know what she was talking about he told her, and if she did then a whore would be better equipped for her kinks. She just gave him a punch in the shoulder and shook her head.

Besides, he had a good thing going here...never would he want to fuck it up by scaring her off - not like it wouldn't have been the first time he done that to a woman anyways.

Days, weeks, and even a month and a half went by with out her bringing it up again. They still had their passionate trysts when the time was appropriate, most of the time away from populations that made up more than the two of them.

"I bet if I looked at you the right way you'd lose it. Whatever _it_ is."

It was the closest thing to that conversation she'd brought up since that night.

In a relatively comfortable bed, side by side, she turned to him, naked as the day she was born and gave him a lopsided smirk. He had to give her credit; it was a good look, but nothing that would make his brain melt.

"If that's the look you're thinking of, it needs a little more work, boss."

He mimicked her smirk, a satisfied one when she started to chuckle, rolling back to watch the ceiling with her laugh tapering off. It was a good sound, and he found it just as addictive as the places he'd found on her body...which by this time, he didn't think he'd missed a single inch.

Sometimes he thought about their first time, fumbling in the dark when she'd asked him three very nonchalant words….

"Want to fuck?"

It was the boldest thing he'd heard a smoothskin say to a ghoul, and he couldn't remember anything making him so hot since now.

A new moon sat in the sky the night she gave him that very look she'd mentioned. The brain melting; all worry to the winds kind of look.

They both sat on either side of a campfire, in a very old and tacky campground. They'd thrown their stuff in an equally similar travel trailer before finally cooking up some grub.

They'd narrowly avoided a group of confused, bigoted NCR troopers just hours ago. Apparently they were a bit too close to a certain irradiated town filled with newly mutated NCR soldiers, and seeing Raul, they got a little trigger happy. The courier's silver tongue flapped to work along with her specked out hunting pistol. She'd explained to them, in more colorful words, where not to point their guns.

For some reason or another she'd been looking half aware of the blazing fire in front of her. Raul watched her between the lickings of the flames, her eyes barely blinking as they stared into the same fire he was trying to watch her through. She was a little dirty tonight, worn out and tired...hell he was too.

They had walked about eight hours straight today, and the worst was that she had no idea where this Vault they'd heard about was. So, naturally she was hunched over a cement block, just like him, as she lost herself in the fire light.

It was times like these that just looking at her reminded him of Mexico City, as a boy who had a crush for the first time; watching said girl through the bonfires on Saturday night family parties. They were good memories, but faded and he figured more than eighty percent of them weren't accurate anymore...

When she looked up at him, eyes reflecting the orange and yellow of the blaze with complete clarity, it felt as if he'd thrown himself into the flames. There was a brief moment of coherent thought, the few seconds when he realized his composure was slipping and he realized she was right about the look and also...that he didn't care.

Everything after that was just sensations, want, and some other deeper primal instinct that told him to give her just what she wanted...and...What he'd wanted all along but was too careful to accept.

She must have known just what he was doing, as he kicked up the dirt in his urgency to get to her. It didn't take long, three seconds flat, and then she was grinning up at him through a small haze of disturbed soot. He'd tossed her back over her seat, arms above her head and hair loosening inside her bun.

There was a moment where he almost wished she'd say something, anything that would shake out the growing sludge in his brain. But no, she wanted this...at least right now she did.

Since now, it had been formal between them. Never had he asked her to orally please him, or pushed her up on her knees like some animal...but right now, he wanted her face down in the dirt...even wanted her lips around his thick flesh…..all of the dirtiest things his mind could think of, he wanted her to do.

Raul let out a small grumble, half out of distress and the other half...hell, he didn't even know. The sound after that though, the guttural growl he gave, was from the dull pleasure she gave by thrusting her hips into his. She was coaxing him, but she didn't know that he was beyond coaxing and all her jutting hips did to him was churn the storm; fuel the fire.

For a second his vision became crisper than he thought possible. The small pores along her nose and cheeks he could make out at even the foot or so back from her he was hunched. She looked flushed, but it could have been the fire.

She didn't bark out in surprised when he tugged her hands further over her head, stretching her body out under him – nor did her eyes widen when he ripped the silly bandana from around her neck.

She did however; utter a raspy exhale as he pushed her body back against the ground, kicking up more dirt. He put an old grill's wrought iron leg in between her hands, binding her wrists around it which secured her to the stove; one that was anchored deep enough in the ground to have stayed standing for more than 200 hundred years.

She wasn't going anywhere..

Raul was almost sure he'd seen a little waver of confidence in her face, but that was something he couldn't imagine on her, so he moved on.

This was what she'd asked for, and at this point the thrill was something he didn't know if he could qualm. It was an alpha male kind of gratification, being in control of her like he was now….

Everything was quiet, making her breathing audible when it started to increase; the sound was intoxicating. As a young adult he'd enjoyed this kind of stuff, never had he been exceptionally gentle in bed and if he'd found a girl who was….well, let's just say she didn't hang around too long. Breaking his gentle streak with her sounded bad, based on past experiences, but if he looked at it logically it felt right. She was the Mojave's vengeance, she didn't need sweet and gentle….she needed to be bound and dominated. He realized that now, looking at the reaction he'd gotten from just giving her no place to go; no way out. She looked unmistakably aroused by submitting to him, more than he'd ever seen her.

Maybe that should have made him feel inadequate in some ways, but he felt nothing but a burning need. She was either going to love what he was going to do to her, or hate it. Either way this would be the tipping point of…whatever it was they had between them.

With her looking up at him like that; near closed eyes, slack mouth and orange flickering skin, Raul grabbed at the fabric covering her chest and pulled. When it didn't give he gave it a yank and the tiny buttons flew. One slipped free of its thread and rolled down into the divot of her collar bone. She made little noise, holding in a breath and taking the action in stride. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"Please. Don't hurt me…mister."

Raul stopped for a second, having started to rip the rest of her shirt open. He was about to get off of her when he realized what she'd started. So that's how she wanted it...

Her face looked strained, and hopeful, but when he gave her that old gunslinger look he used to wear she went back to playing the meek Indian squaw.

The only thing she wore under her long sleeved shirt was that thin tight tank top. Her breasts were smaller than most so he knew when he shoved the fabric up she'd be completely bare…and he was right, of course.

The material bunched up over her firm breasts, nipples pebbled and tender looking in the constant flickering light.

She may have expected him to lean down and caress her chest, maybe give her buds a few soft sucks, but he wasn't doing that tonight. If she hated him after this, then yes, if she'd let him...he'd touch her as softly as she needed…..but right now, she was getting just what she'd asked for.

Roughly he twisted her body at her hips, pushed her on her side. A very uncharacteristic yelp came out of her as her wrists bent around the stove. Raul worked quickly on the clasps around her waist, already familiar with the fastest way to remove her belt and pants. She kicked her legs, either playfully or in real aggravation; honestly if she was faking the struggle then he'd have to give her a pat on the back later for being such a great sport.

Her breath pushed dust and sand along the ground, giving another kick that caught him in the thigh. It hurt, she was playing rough. The pain dulled, urging him on while she wiggled and growled as he shimmied her out of her pants. Her underwear came halfway off with the pants, catching between her thighs but exposing the little bare V between her legs.

This was another thing he found surprising about her; she meticulously shaved, a rare thing, even in the area around New Vegas.

Just the sight made a painful snugness start in his groin. He nearly caressed her thighs, already going back to his usual gentle self. He stopped, finger tips on her knees. With one rough tattered hand he pressed her on her back again and disarmed her panties from between her thighs, avoiding another swipe of her leg.

When those panties hit the floor with a slide in the dust he reached for both strong thighs and clamped down on them hard. She gave a gasp and stiffened a second before going against him even harder and wilder than before; bucking and growling. Raul, steadied himself above her, dodging a foot to the stomach. Again - as quick and effective as he could - he twisted her body and pressed her on her side.

He wanted to tell her to shut up, to quiet down before he gagged her, but he figured the words would sound rehearsed on his lips. So instead of trash talking her, he opted for something a little rougher.

With a hand pressing down against her ribs, and the other squeezing her thighs to the ground, he pulled the rough palm from her side and brought it down with a loud crack against her ass. She literally bolted upright, shocked and for a moment looking absolutely floored. What did she expect when she asked for Cowboys and Indians? He definetly wasn't going to snap her with her belt.

Raul smirked, another swell of that controlling pleasure washing over him, making his breath come out as rough as his skin. The feeling felt a little guilty, but he knew how to remove it.

"Safe word is pow pow."

He gestured with fingers shaped as a gun, cocked each time he said 'pow'. Her body pimpled with shivers and the sight made him slap her ass for a second time. She moaned that time, a full throated balls-to-the-wall moan.

"Got it?" He gave her a third slap that had her singing a yelp to the wind.

"..yess…just make it quick. Please, don't torture me any longer!" She spoke like a little damsel, unnatural for her but not un-arousing in the least.

"Wandering around these parts, with men like me around doesn't give you the right to start calling the shots. You'll take what I give you….even if you…", he leaned down, ghosting his breath along her neck and ear, "..end up begging for it."

It felt good to talk like that, and judging by the whimpering puddle she'd turned into, he could rightfully say she liked it too.

It all happened relatively quickly. Her head turned, leaving the gaze of the dirt to stare up at him. She put on an utterly hopeless, sexual, pouting and not to mention wanting look that told his hands to take his hard flesh out and push it as deep inside her as he could.

So he did.

He got off her, leaning on his knees as he worked the button at his neck and hurriedly zipped down his jumpsuit, pulling his arms out the sleeves. He fumbled, looking down at her as she mewled on the ground, rubbing her thighs together and teething her lower lip.

"Don't do this…please."

It wasn't even worth her playing along anymore, not when he was shoving his rumpled suit down his thighs. He sprang forward, not at all ashamed of himself at this point, she'd already made a note of touching him everywhere and showing just how much she liked him the way he was.

As soon as he reached for her she twisted her legs up, knees at her chest, evading his grasp.

"No." She whimpered, eyes shining, betraying her act.

He grumbled, glaring down at her as he went to grab an ankle, it thrust up into his face, kicking him in the jaw. Oh, she was still playing…

"Chica, you messed with the wrong cowboy tonight…..I'm telling you yes, and you're gonna' like it too."

As he clamped his hands around her ankles, shoving her legs open and scooting between them, he realized he hadn't been playing when he'd said those words. Raul was at one point, a gunslinger, a true unbeknownst wasteland cowboy. He didn't have to play with her, he was the real deal…..and he was going to prove it. No games tonight...that is unless she gave him the word.

She noticed his shift, but didn't do more than loosen the muscles in her thighs so he could buck forward.

He slipped inside, smooth and quick. He was thick; feeling her stretch around him every damn time was another rare thing to find in the wasteland.

Under him, she gaped; mouthing silent moans as he settled against her. Her smooth skin meeting his rough skinless body, it never failed to excite him.

Raul ground against her, not withdrawing himself yet. The rough texture of his lower abdomen always tickled her clit when ever he decided to shift after each thrust.

Quickly, just as he saw her face relax and the expectant look cross her face, he pulled out a slammed back in….as hard as he could. She yelled; the sound echoing off the mountains. He gave her another rough thrust and grind, she made the same noise. He'd never taken her like this, always going slow and deep.

She didn't loose her tempo, not after a whole five minutes of careful hitching in and out of her. Each time he hilted she made the same high pitch noise. Someone would find them if she kept it up; find them and assume what any logical person would. They would assume he was raping her. The idea made him almost stop, just the thought making his stomach twist painfully. He looked down at her then, seeing the gratifying look on her face and her wandering eyes. As long as she kept looking like that he could do this...as long as he knew she wanted it.

Raul slowed down, going for that slow and deep that she was used to. She simmered down, moaning long and low as he reached up, tugging her wrists free. Her eyes had been low, lashes touching her cheeks, but when he pulled out and instead of giving her another tender thrust of his hips he drove in sharply.

"I need you to be quiet…yes?" He grunted out, speaking the words to her chest more than to her face.

"..yes! Yes." She kept yelping, almost yelling as he fucked her.

Her eyes were wide open, mouth parting for another loud sound as he drove forward, but the sound never made it out. Quickly he pushed the bandana between her teeth, effectively silencing her as he rammed as hard and fast as he wanted…over and over again, no longer worried about her loud noises.

Her head was pressed into the ground, his hand over the bandana in her mouth as his elbow dug into the dirt. His other free hand came up to pull and tugged at her nipple, a few rough touches before sliding down her stomach to hold onto her hip. Once he got a good grip on her he started an upwards thrust, searching for that one spot he'd found a couple times.

With his flesh also ragged around his dick, he found that once he hit that soft spot inside her she would burn. The first time he found it he came right when she did, her body clenching around him so tightly he had to let himself go.

It was good, her body twisting under him; her hands clawing at the mangled skin of his back; even the smell of dirt and sand as it moved under them.

Everything.

But she wasn't playing her role as the helpless squaw anymore. She was grabbing at his shoulders, his neck and waist; moving her hips with his own to help him find that spot he was desperately searching for.

Raul would have been more than happy to let it end like this, but she was the one that wanted the real deal. He'd hate to disappoint her.

He smirked into the side of her neck, giving her a just-rough-enough bite. Against his mouth her throat vibrated and her body clenched around him.

She came, just like that, working the flesh inside her like her body was supposed to. The sounds he normally heard when she came were muffled; yells and screams dulled down to soft moan and groans. He wasn't close yet, even with her insides clamping down around him. His skin was more desensitized than hers and if he was being truthful, he could have gone at it like this for another hour.

But he wanted to find that spot, so he gave her another bite along her shoulder, kissing the skin before pulling away.

Her eyes were watering, fire shining in them as she stared up at him. The look wasn't knew, it was the same look she gave him every time she came. He could almost hear her exhausted praise and appreciative words, but he couldn't and he needed to.

He growled, slowing down as he removed the gag from her mouth.

"Tell me to keep going...I..need to hear you say it..."

Her voice was harsh; strained but she growled as she told him to fuck her harder.

Raul felt himself twitch inside her, catching himself before he fell over the edge. Sometimes she said dirty things when he slept with her, but this was angry and needy, like she wanted it more than anything else.

After a particularly deep finger-curling thrust, he pulled out suddenly.

Her body froze under him, eyes wide and almost panicked looking before he shoved an arm under her back; another braced her hip as he flipped her. One fell-swooping motion and she was on her elbows and knees; hair and cheek dragging in the sand.

Raul took a second to see her from this angle. Everything was slick and ready; begging. From this position her dusty ass was pushed right in front of him. It didn't take him a second's thought to burry himself inside her again. He paused, savoring how deep and snug she was from behind. It felt different, and for a second he thought he felt that spot all the way in the back of her, right against the tip of him.

He found it, alright.

"Put the bandana back in your mouth." He surprised himself by his tone; demanding.

He'd never talked like that before, and he could see her eyelids fluttering as her head gave a few short stiff nods. She bit down on the rust colored fabric, groaning. Before he started up again he took a hand and ran it down her spine, starting from a soft ass cheek down to the curve of her shoulder, once there he grabbed on. He anchored against her, pulling back and starting a slow but deep pace. He knew he was hitting that spot, because her whole body started to twitch and the mountain of stifled screams increased from behind the bandana.

As he kept going, increasing the sharpness of his thrusts her muffled moans grew louder. Soon her grunting screams were bouncing around them again and he winced, even through the pleasure.

As he bucked, he felt whatever was holding him back snap; her barely silenced screams were doing something to him. This was the real Cowboys and Indians, the game no one ever told him about. This was so much better than the silly game he'd played as a child….

Raul went deep, locking himself in before he pulled her back by the shoulder. He got her up on her hands, then off them and against his chest. The angle had changed again, deep still but making his thrusts short and fast. His hips barely left her backside as he drove against that spot, each time making her body shake.

With a pushed of his knees - driving her forward - she took the initiative to grab at the grill, now at eye level. Her small dextrose fingers wove around the rusty iron, holding strong against him as he took advantage of the position. At this rate, Raul knew it would be quick. Having her like this, with her backside pushing against him and the way her knuckles went white he was almost glad when he felt his orgasm rushing in.

Maybe she'd expected more out of him, multiple orgasms - which she normally got - but with the way she was meeting his hips each time he went rampant he just couldn't hold back. It didn't matter though, as soon as he knew he was about to come she came hard around him.

Her spine curled, ass raised and shoulder hunched as she screamed. Raul held on, digging his fingers into her hips, as the liquid hot fire ran out of him. It was the best orgasm he'd had. A rough, powerful climax that made him almost sweat.

His head was buzzing, the fire hot against his back and the wetness slick around him. Everything felt soothing, even the cold night air as it blew a gust over them. Her body shown with sweat in what little light got to her around his shadow.

They kept where they were, breathing and enjoying the little novelties of their orgasms. After they caught their breaths nothing was left but the sound of the crickets and the gusting wind, until he heard her exhausted chuckle, followed by something that made him just as excited as it made him nervous.

"So, next time...Cops and Robbers?"

He didn't know how to play a cop, and he bet neither did she...so he just laughed.


End file.
